User talk:Yumoz
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:TProperty2.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Magnetic Light yes, for the next couple of days, I am the sole admin on duty here (Phantom is currently away be will return soon) welcome to the wiki, we hope you have fun & help the site grow (Food Luck to you, Yumo) anyways, onto your question about the ability to attract light/darkness I did some looking around on the Power Listing Wiki (very helpful site, check it out) and if I understand what you're going for, you want a character with limited Electromagnetism Manipulation/Energy Manipulation to give them the ability to manipulate light to a certain degree (I have a character with a similar concept, feel free to check her out: Teleia) what I'll suggest for now is that you do a little more research to work out how your character will manipulate the light (go here and see if it helps you any) once you think you've got it figured out, let me know till then, Enjoy Your Meals & Food Luck Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) alrighty then, sounds good to me just be sure that, on the character's page, you do mention that their Electromagnetism is limited solely to light and nothing else (since, as the PLW said, Electromagnetism is one of the most powerful forces there is) also, with the "storage" bit, maybe compare it to something akin to the way a battery stores power, since if you just say that they "store light" it would be more than a little questionable (basically, you're kinda making your character like a flashlight & their cells absorb & store energy from light like batteries being charged by solar panels) with all that in mind, you should be able to make a nicely balanced character with plenty of room to grow & I look forward to seeing your work Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:10, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yumoz can my Kree be a part of your Eight Kings? I see no problems with Chishiki that would prevent him from being a part of the G7 his background would give him all the necessary information to help him describe the foods he tastes as well as give all sorts of extra info that other G7 may not be able to you've given him a sufficiently strong sense of taste, add in his strong sense of smell helps as well I approve as well also, tell the others that I'll get on Chat in about an hour (there's something I gotta do first, which will take about that long) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) CHAAAAAT [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 13:31, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bibiri (only on long enough to reply to this for today, apologize to Phantom for me) I would assume that, for Bibiri (being a bird) he'd be unable to speak like we can due to the lack of lips and other such parts to form certain words/sounds however, if his speaking is something similar to how some parrots learn to mimic words/phrases then I could see that (though with enough intelligence, I could also buy that the penguin could figure out proper responses and such) having Bibiri mimic gambling would be an interesting and funny quirk to give the suited penguin (I'm guessing he won/stole the suite), though this would have probably taken a while for him to properly mimic (I'd suggest he figures out if he won or not based on the expressions/reactions of human opponents when it comes to games of chance (cards, dice etc) but be much firmer with gambling on races and such with clearer winner determination) basically, if you give Bibiri the ability to speak, I feel it should probably only be to the same extent that a parrot speaks a human language, though, like I said above, he might have the intelligence to at least appear to give proper responses and to the same extent goes the gambling, it being a learned/trained/reinforced behaviour (though since we've seen that all of the Eight Kings have superb intelligence levels, Bibiri would likely be capable of more than a normal parrot while still held back by the fact that the beak can't form the same sounds as a human mouth) I'll suggest you do a bit of research to see the limitations on the sounds that beaks can make compared to the sounds a human mouth can make finally, a quick question, did Phantom and DJ not approve this idea or have they just not gotten back to you about it? (I'd assume DJ just hasn't gotten back to you yet) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC) True, Mappy can speak even though he's a frog. Though, at the same time, Mappy is descended from people who were kidnapped by the Nitro and forced to have Gourmet Cells and then turned into youkai and such (so technically a different beast all together) Vocal chord mutation would not really be what allows something to speak, but I see what you're trying to get at. And having incomplete knowledge of the human language and the mispronunciation due to the beak would help with the believability (I'm gonna suggest you find the onomatopoeia for penguin sounds to insert that into Bibiri's speech) I'll give a tentative approval of this ability, mostly because the idea of it intrigues the hell outta me. I'm trusting you to not abuse this speech thing with Bibiri Next time make sure you send all the relevant info! lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:19, August 28, 2015 (UTC) PS: I'll try to get on Chat later, but I'm not promising anything Hey Haven't seen you in a while man, hope things are okay. I've been having some at home issues and it's been taking my time from coming on normally. Hopefully it will change soon, so if you see me on, come on fast as you can cuz I may not have a lot of time to stay on chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:24, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Alright, I'll give it a try and test it out. Also Yumo, while I've mentioned this before, please leave a signature on the talk pages so people know Who exactly is messaging them. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright, well looks like it worked, but now think you can do it for all the ones that Don't work? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: YGO holy crap, that's more info than what me 'n Phantom have made for our characters so far, lol looks good though *I'm so tired of seeing all these damned Scrap-Iron Scarecrows* thanks for sending the info ^-^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 02:18, April 14, 2016 (UTC)Vermillion King Of MischiefVermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 02:18, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Bomb told me you could make template for my character. If you can do it if you have free time tell me. thanks bye Hey Yumoz could you make a infobox for me? Its for a thing Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 22:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi Yumoz I was wondering if you knew the coding to put the little names the admins have. Cause I kind of want to try it out on a wiki I am admin on. I also have a few other questions I'll ask you them whenever you can join chat. Sorry if this is a bother. Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 05:59, March 28, 2017 (UTC) I should be on more this weekend so we can chat then. Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 03:47, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Yumoz I need halp with coding (I think) pls send zelda (help) Thanks in advance!Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 01:16, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Yumoz...Sorry, but, I need your help again! uh, help me when you can! Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 01:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Beast Infobox Hi Yumoz, Bombkid here. We could use a bit of help. Recently, I've found out that when making a new page, the Beast Infobox we've been using doesn't work properly. I was wondering if you could come and check it out. Thanks for your consideration. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 00:53, June 18, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb